Various types of valves are available for inflating toy balloons. It is desirable that the inflation valve be non-complex in construction and easy to operate, even by a child, whereby the balloon can be filled expeditiously and efficiently. Applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 4,586,910 discloses an inflation valve of this type. In certain commercial applications, it has proven desirable to provide hand-held balloons with a "stick" for which inflation valves of the above type are not particularly adapted.